User talk:Beatta
I think we probably need to keep our Wiki editor selves and our player character selves seperate, so I will make a new page for your character things and move them in. --Desideratist 21:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Also I've learned from bitter experience that it's much easier to just cut and paste the text from the forums than quote it, because then you don't have to remove all the forum code as it doesn't work on here. I think we also need to use the modern year for referring to forum posting dates, as some threads can go on longer in real life than they do in RP. Hope the tips are helpful! And it's good to see some things I've not read before as well. --Desideratist 22:13, 8 October 2008 (UTC) A lot of the RP is referencing the correct 145x year so I will stick with this convention as in the game. I prefer to edit my own page myself as I am moving my character! It takes a while to format the larger RP stories to conform to this wiki so it would be good if edits were done after the formatting is completed. Beatta 22:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I'm not convinced about the year. I'm happy for the text of the RP to say 1456, as it should. It's the date of the first post and last post given in the Infobox that should be 2008. The forum is RL, modern era, computerness, and the dates therefore need to be given as modern dates. It helps when searching for the forum posts - in future when Bards want to know if a story has already been done they're going to need that information to check they have the right post. But yes, the references to the dates in the prose should be RK dates. Just the Infobox should be modern dates. --Desideratist 22:36, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I think you might have misunderstood the User page edit. You have two pages. User:Beatta is you as a Wiki editor, and should be just related to that. Beatta should be you as a character in the histories. Biographical information should go on the main RK Wiki. What I did was create your "Beatta" page and put the biography bits in there. They would probably be better off going into the main RK Wiki though, and a crosslink put in. It'll save you a lot of effort in the long run because otherwise you'll have to edit two biogs all the time! :-) Point taken about the editing though. I thought you'd gone so I was just trying to help out a bit. I tend to do the formatting in Notepad myself, it behaves much better and you can save it and come back to it. whatever works for you, though. --Desideratist 22:40, 8 October 2008 (UTC) My reply to your comments on the forum, posted here for information: The whole point of a Wiki is that the articles are "owned" and edited by everyone, so the work is shared. A page is not "yours" just because you uploaded it. If you don't like that idea, then a wiki environment is probably not for you. The assumption is made that if you have uploaded a page and it's full of code and missing bits then something has gone wrong, because you are supposed to preview your page and check it until it's right. At this early stage, we can't be having pages uploaded that are full of unwanted code because it doesn't look good. Style guides and other useful information were put up right at the start and were there for you to read. And all the users have made mistakes, and when the others have made mistakes (even deleting the text of whole pages!) and I've sorted them out for them, they've been grateful. You were just aggressive. The way you left your page and everything I did to it, including the fact that I left messages on the page's discussion that you then ignored and did exactly the same mistake again, are there in the history for all to see. In short, if you can't work in our team with a positive attitude then I don't think this project is right for you. We've only got a few users now - when you get lots and lots of people making little tweaks and edits to your page, even people coming in and vandalising it because they don't like the people involved in the RP, you need a thick skin and a calm manner to deal with that kind of thing, and while I'm pretty thick-skinned myself, I don't want other users feeling hurt because you've been publically rude to them after they've made a needed edit to a page. The dates changes were not "incorrect"; you had changed posting dates that you put up. I told you on at least two occasions why you had to put 2008 instead of 1456 in the posting date and you ignored it. You had not referred to the style guide before posting, and you had obviously not previewed before saving the page. As you say, first impressions count, and we can't afford to have pages in that state active on the Wiki. People will start thinking they can post things up in any old state and it will become a mess very fast. I haven't banned you from the Wiki; I'm hoping that you'll take this onboard and come back and help us out. I'd have preferred to have this little "management chat" in private by PM, but seeing as you "aired the dirty laundry" and asked me to comment I've had to respond to the issues publically as well. --Desideratist 09:14, 9 October 2008 (UTC) It is VERY important that the "posting date" in the Infobox is given as 2008. Future bards need to be able to search for threads, as as these are the dates the things were POSTED they were posted in 2008, not 1456. It is only possible to pin down the official 1456 start date of an RP in certain cases, for example a wedding, and most RP tends to be left vaguely dated, perhaps just giving the season and year, to allow for timeshifting of all the participants. This is why it's okay to put 1456 in the text, if it is there, but you MUST put 2008 in the infobox. I hope that is clearer. --Desideratist 09:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Blocked Well, it seems that this user did not like the idea of group ownership of "her" articles as she has left and vandalised as she went. Has been blocked and the damage undone. *sigh* --Desideratist 12:17, 9 October 2008 (UTC)